Envers et contre tout
by cissy1306
Summary: Quand Stiles vient régler ses comptes avec Derek au sujet du Darach ça promet d'être explosif. A moins qu'une phrase suffise pour changer la donne ... Sterek. Spoilers saison 3.


**Salut mes cocottes !**

**Depuis peu j'ai 2 nouveaux chouchous dans mon collimateur :P**

**Je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait imprégnée (sans mauvais jeu de mot ) de l'ambiance de la série & de nos héros. En conséquent désolé si il y a des petites incohérences **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Petit spoiler sur la saison 3A. Aucun lien avec la saison 3B et la «possession» de Stiles.**

Hors de lui. C'est bien ce qui caractérise Stiles Stilinski à cet instant précis. Pourtant, l'adolescent est connu pour être quelqu'un d'enjoué, souriant et généreux au possible. Depuis, quelqu'un a osé s'en prendre à son père en l'emmenant loin de lui. La perspective qu'il disparaisse comme sa mère le hante jour et nuit. Ce quelqu'un c'est Jennifer Blake, sa prof d'anglais qui se révèle être en réalité le fameux Darach. Le pire de tout est que cette femme a agi impunément aux yeux de tous et pour cause : elle a été la petite amie de Derek Hale. Ce maudit loup-garou dont il est fou amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il le hait de toutes ses forces.

Réunis dans le loft de Hale, ils se toisent du regard. Derek frémit en voyant les prunelles de son cadet : jamais il ne les as vu aussi sombres. A l'inverse, son regard qui est d'ordinaire impénétrable laisse transparaître une lueur de chagrin.

_-Stiles …_

Ne voulant entendre aucun son sortir de sa bouche, le lycéen le plaque contre le mur. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui prend l'avantage sur leur duel.

_-Je te déteste Derek tu m'entends ?! A cause de toi et de ta pourriture mon père va sûrement se faire buter ! On t'avait prévenu avec Scott t'as voulu jouer au con et foncer tête baissée ! Monsieur le grand Alpha de mes deux a toujours raison et n'écoute jamais personne. Tu veux que j te dise ? T'ES UN BEL ENFOIRE ! T'as pas hésité à te méfier de ta propre meute pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Si c'est que ça suffisait de le dire : y a des tonnes de filles prêtes à se damner pour ça !_

_-Je suis désolé …_

_-La ferme ! Tu m'écœures Derek Hale ! En fait vous étiez bien assortis avec ta copine : deux monstres sanguinaires sans état d'âme ! Te rencontrer a été la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé ! Tu es froid, colérique, agressif et doté d'un cœur de pierre ! Tu ne communiques que par les coups ! Moi, l'idiot de service, je dis amen à tout ce que tu fais ! T'as beau me rabaisser plus bas que terre j'accours pour t'aider ! J'ai toujours été un peu maso dans mon genre mais là ça a atteint son paroxysme au moment où j suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Et ouais moi aussi j suis tombé entre tes filets mais vu à quel point tu me méprises cette révélation n'a aucune importance !_

Bouche bée, Derek ne peut croire à tout ce qu'il entend. Stiles amoureux de lui ? Alors c'est bien vrai : Scott et Lydia ont essayé de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pourtant … Comme à son habitude le loup garou a choisi de faire l'autruche.

Les larmes ruissellent sur les joues du fils du Shérif. Porté par la colère, il se livre complètement, libérant des frustrations enfouies depuis bientôt 3 ans.

_-J'espère pour toi qu'on arrivera à retrouver mon père et Mélissa sains et saufs. Je te jure que sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Humain ou pas tu ne me fais pas peur Derek Hale ! Désormais tu n'existes plus pour moi ! Tu es comme mort !_

C'est la phrase de trop pour Derek. Il agrippe violemment le jeune homme par les épaules pour inverser leur position. Ses yeux deviennent rouge vif et ses crocs sortent.

_-Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite Stiles !_ Ordonne l'aîné d'une voix glaciale.

_-Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me tuer ? Vas-y te gêne pas !_

D'une main, il empoigne son cou. La pression se fait de plus en plus forte … Sans savoir pourquoi, cette main dévie sur la hanche de l'humain. Il l'attire contre lui sans ménagement pour écorcher ses lèvres. Dans un premier temps, Stiles se débat comme un beau diable. Ses sentiments ont finalement raison de lui : son fantasme le plus inavouable se réalise. Bien que le contexte soit chaotique, il se laisse aller à un moment de plénitude.

Leur étreinte est animale et sauvage. Stiles s'emploie à mordre la bouche de son partenaire. A chaque assaut, celui-ci resserre sa prise sur la taille de son futur amant. Une demi-seconde suffit à l'Alpha pour lui arracher sa chemise avec ses dents. Affamé, il se jette sur son torse pour lui infliger griffures et morsures. Envahi par un flot de désir, l'ado l'observe d'un œil lubrique. Ne voulant surtout pas rester passif, il en profite pour ôter le tee shirt du plus âgé. Bien vite, ce dernier remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs langues se cherchent sans arriver à se trouver. Des grognements résonnent entre deux baisers. Possessif, Derek dévie sa bouche jusqu'au cou pour lui laisser une trace. En sentant son entrejambe pressée contre la sienne, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de haleter. D'un coup, il est dans les bras du loup-garou qui l'allonge violemment au sol. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se réunissent pour un baiser brutal. Impatient, Derek déchire le jean de son ami avant de s'attaquer au sien. De manière sensuelle, il titille le nombril de Stiles avec sa langue. Comme réponse, il obtient des soupirs de satiété. N'en pouvant plus de ce petit jeu, il retire avec ses dents le caleçon de Stiles. Avec appétit, il observe le membre parfaitement érigé de l'humain. Il s'apprête à le prendre en bouche jusqu'au moment où Stiles l'arrête. Un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Désirant passer à l'étape supérieure, le plus vieux défait son boxer. Le contact de leurs peaux nues le fait frissonner. Stiles prend l'initiative de fourrer deux doigts dans sa bouche afin d'humidifier son entrée. Lascivement, il se prépare sous le regard avide de l'ex-Alpha. S'estimant prêt à le recevoir, le cadet ouvre en grand ses jambes. Une véritable incitation à la débauche pour Hale.

Sans plus attendre, il positionne son pieu érigé face à son anneau de chair. Leurs yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois : le désir se lit aisément. Néanmoins, on peut percevoir un soupçon de peur dans les pupilles du lycéen. Derek l'embrasse rageusement, parvenant tant bien que mal à maîtriser son loup. Sans prévenir, il le pénètre d'un violent coup de rein. Un hurlement de douleur résonne dans tout l'appartement. Le loup-garou enroule les jambes de son cadet autour de sa taille. Il le laboure de ses coups de reins meurtriers. Pour l'avoir totalement sous son emprise, l'ancien Alpha emprisonne ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de secouer sa tête dans tous les sens. Il crie tellement qu'il finit par s'époumoner. Derek n'est pas en reste : ses hurlements bestiaux feraient fuir plus d'un curieux. Rouge vif, ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de sa victime. Le jeune homme est connu pour être brutal & implacable. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il ne faillit pas à sa réputation. Bien que Hale soit amoureux de son humain, il n'arrive pas à contrôler son loup durant ses moments charnels. Cette bestialité est loin d'effrayer l'adolescent, bien au contraire. A chaque assaut, il se cambre davantage pour l'accueillir plus profondément. Frustré de ne pouvoir le toucher à sa guise, le fils du shérif l'implore avec ses yeux de biche :

_-Li … Libère-moi Derek …_ murmure t'-il entre deux gémissements.

Grognant pour la forme, celui-ci consent à lui relâcher les poignets. Immédiatement, l'ado laisse courir ses mains sur le dos imbibé de sueur de son partenaire. Il s'attarde à redessiner les contours de son triskèle tatoué.

Pour avoir plus d'aisance, le loup-garou le soulève tel un poids plume. Avec agilité, il inverse leur position. Ses va-et-vient sont déchaînés. Bien vite, Derek trouve le point culminant de son jeune amant. Le corps de Stiles n'est plus qu'une masse tremblante. Sentant le point de non-retour approcher à grands pas, il s'appuie de toutes ses forces contre son torse, le griffant par la même occasion. Quelques coups appuyés contre sa prostate suffisent pour que le plus jeune se déverse sur le corps de son Apollon. Au bout de trois coups de reins furieux, Derek rugit de tout son être tout en l'emplissant de sa semence. Épuisé, le cadet s'effondre sur son amant. A demi-conscient, il parvient malgré tout à déposer une pluie de baisers dans le cou de son amant. Les deux hommes son littéralement en nage. Tant bien que mal, ils reprennent leur respiration qui leur fait défaut. Une chose est sure : Stiles se souviendra de sa première fois !

Ce dernier se prélasse contre le torse de son aîné, qui en profite pour caler son bras derrière sa tête.

_-Bon sang ! C'était tellement bon …_ susurre l'adolescent d'une voix suave.

Durant de longues minutes, le silence envahit la pièce.

_-Tu regrettes ?_ Demande le cadet.

Ses yeux guettent la moindre réaction de l'ancien Alpha.

_-Jamais !_ Murmure celui-ci d'une voix blanche. _Seulement on ne peut pas aller plus loin … Je vais te porter malheur._

_-Arrête de dire ça,_ lui souffle son amant en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. _Ton loup ne me fait pas peur tu le sais très bien. Concernant ton caractère ô combien agréable je pense que je devrais m'en accommoder … J'espère pouvoir arriver à fissurer l'armure qui entoure ton cœur._

**-**_C'est déjà fait Stiles et c'est justement ça qui m'effraie ! Je t'ai dans la peau. Toi le gamin bavard et insupportable tu as réussi à me dompter ! Nos ennemis s'attaqueront à toi pour mieux m'atteindre … Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me contrôler._

_-Ça n'a aucune importance._

_-Tu dis ça maintenant mais le jour où tu en auras marre de cette vie faite d'horreur et de sang tu m'abandonneras !_

_-Regarde moi Derek._

La mort dans l'âme, le loup-garou plonge ses prunelles bleues voilées par la tristesse.

_-Je ne suis ni Jennifer ni Kate … Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et sans rien attendre en retour. Je sais à quel genre de vie je me prépare. Ça m'est égal tant que je suis à tes côtés … Promets-moi juste qu'on retrouvera mon père sain et sauf._

Sa voix vacille durant sa dernière phrase. Bien qu'il soit enfin dans les bras de Derek, le jeune homme ne pourrait supporter de perdre l'unique parent qui lui reste.

_-Je te le promets Stiles._

Front contre front, les deux hommes se toisent avant d'unir leurs lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

_-Je t'aime tellement Derek …_

_-Je t'aime aussi … bien plus que je ne pourrais te le dire._

Désormais, c'est à deux qu'ils vont affronter le Darach ainsi que toutes les embûches se trouvant sur leur route …

**FIN**


End file.
